


A Broken Swear

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: disney_kink, F/M, References to Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mushu and Khan as her witness, she once swore that she never wanted to see a naked man again. And then she married Shang.





	A Broken Swear

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Mulan or Mulan/any. Bathing."

Mushu and Khan as her witness, she once swore that she never wanted to see a naked man again. And then she married Shang, and she was perfectly fine with seeing a naked man. All the time, even. And not only that, she bucked this assertion of hers even further— considering that this declaration had occurred after a bathing incident in the Army— by bathing with Shang every so often. And she loved bathing with Shang. Quality time with her husband that sometimes lead to lovemaking? You bet!


End file.
